


Disbanded

by SummerBummin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), basically a lot of angst, fairy tail - Freeform, feel my emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/pseuds/SummerBummin
Summary: Basically me making some angsty stuff about the one year fairy tail was disbanded after Tartaros





	Disbanded

A newspaper sits on a bar top. The title printed in thick black letters. Fairy Tail Disbanded. 

Letters blur into pictures and notes, all connected by strings.  
Lucy is crumbled on the floor in front of the board.  
She just wants her friends to come back.  
Abandoned on a side table, Aquarius broken key comes into focus and Lucy's hunched form blurs in the background. 

The scene fades away to Natsu and Happy  sitting around a campfire.  
Natsu turns his head to say something "Hey guys do you-" then stops.  
Because his team isn't there.  
He clenches his fists, knuckles turning alarmingly white as he stares into the campfire.  
"I will get stronger."  
He had to get stronger.  
His was no longer a quest to find his missing father, but to avenge him.

The fire roars higher and when it goes back down it's Erza we see, staring at herself in the mirror.  
She lifts up the piece of hair that always covers her eye.  
An image flashes of her being tortured back in Tartaros. Kyoka's face and that awful creature.  
She lets the lock of scarlet hair fall back into its original place.

The mirror ripples and reveals Gray in the shower.  
The water streaming down his bent head, and flowing over his arm, and down his torso.  
A puff of white steam comes out his mouth but he's still shivering  
Why is it so cold?  
It's almost like he can't feel anything. Numb to the world.  
His gut clenches as he feels that darkness creep up his skin, itching at his face.  
The final gift from his father, a parasite.  
He twists the shower knob, with the red letter H, on full blast.

The image cuts to darkness before lighting up again a moment later.  
Spotlights turn on and we see Wendy and Chelia, side by side behind a red show curtain.  
Chelia smiles at her and Wendy smiles back, but her eyes don't hold it.  
Chelia turns away and Wendy's smile curls downwards, her hand clutching her new Lamia Scale emblem.  
The scene frizzles and cuts for a second and you see a Fairy Tail mark, then it goes back to the snake woman. 

The snake woman warps into a cross, the sleeve of a Magic Council uniform.  
Levy is seated in a chair, quill in hand as she fills out the council papers on her desk.  
Gajeel is standing by her side, munching on an iron rod, his shadow over her.  
Suddenly the pen stills.  
Levy is staring at a picture in a glass frame. A group picture of fairy tail.  
Gajeel stops eating, setting down the chunk of metal he's been gnawing on. Appetite lost.  
"We'll get it back, right?" Levy's voice shakes, her eyes still glued to the picture.  
Gajeel places his hand over hers. "Y-yeah."

The view pans up, from a wooden ceiling to a gray sky, then back down and we see Juvia sitting in the rain on a bench, water plastering her bangs to her forehead.  
Water flows down her face in a never ending river.  
Is she crying? Or is it just the rain?  
Her hands are in her lap, the signature teru teru doll sagging between her limp fingers  
She's all alone again,  
and this time she doesn't have an umbrella

Water sloshes, from clear to brown.  
A waiter sets the drink in front of the brunette.  
Cana is hunched over in her stool, for once not looking lively.  
She picks up the drink, bringing it to her lips  
then sets it down again.  
Cana closes her eyes. It's just not the same.

Eyes open, one with a lightning shaped scar.  
Laxus stares off into the distance, his fur coat rustling in the wind.  
A cough builds in his throat and he chokes it down, but not without being noticed.  
Freed is behind him, in view over his shoulder.  
Evergreen and Bixlow are even further back, just dots and lines.  
Freed looks at the man with concern, he keeps his mouth closed, but Laxus hears the unspoken words.  
His companion's worry is practically radiating from him.  
He sighs, pushing back his blonde hair, in that awful new hairstyle no one likes.  
Where is that old geezer?  
Thunder booms, soon followed by a crack of lightning, so bright it could burn your retinas.

Makarov is sitting in the hull of a ship, floor rocking with the tide, devastation written on his face.  
He looks up at an invisible something. "Tell me, First. Was it worth it?"  
For a split second you swear you see a small girl standing next to him, with curly hair so long it almost hits the floor.  
She looks down at her bare feet.  
"No. It wasn't."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I feel like in the manga everyone moved on too quickly, bc yay we're happy and together again! They were separated for a whole year. There should be some drawback and pain from that. I feel like Mashima did a good job with Lucy, but what about everyone else? Both Natsu and Gray lost their dad's again, Laxus is kinda dying, and Erza was tortured for gods sake. So I made this angsty thing. It's a mash up of headcanons, a oneshot fic, and a video script. At first I imagined this as a kick ass montage but I could never make it myself so I wrote this. If anyone wants to try and make a video edit or an animation of this, please do so!


End file.
